


The Art of Confessing

by Fortuneaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneaux/pseuds/Fortuneaux
Summary: Levi tries to tell Eren how he feels.





	

Eren intrigued Levi. 

 

In fact, he knew Eren was also intrigued by him. The kid had never been good at hiding his feelings. He was loud and brave up to the point until the two of them stood in a silent hallway with no one around when he suddenly lost his confidence and became a stuttering mess. Sweating profusely and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt he always managed to say something along the lines of _I like… I like…_ before running off. Levi had attempted to meet him half-way but he was the worst at expressing himself. Words got stuck in his throat and he always ended up intimidating or insulting Eren. How to grapple such a problem? He had a plan.

 

He had asked Erwin to write a confession for him. Whereas Levi had no idea what to say at all the commander was capable of writing text as beautiful as the corinthian letters. It was lines after lines of sublime, poetic passion written eloquently… on a napkin. _He couldn’t even be bothered to use a clean napkin,_ Levi thought to himself as he read it out loud once again to practice his tone of voice. He flinched when the door opened and Eren walked in. The napkin dropped from his grasp swiftly slipping underneath his desk. _Goddamnit_. He couldn’t do something as degrading as getting on all fours in front of a cadet for something like a used piece of cloth. 

 

”You wanted to see me?” Eren asked, halting a few feet behind him. He stood at attention, slightly puzzled by the captain staring at the floor by his desk.

 

”Yes”, Levi replied, glaring at the floor as if he was trying to intimidate it into giving back his napkin. _How did it go? There was something about understanding, something… that I don’t understand? No, goddamnit. It was so much better! God-fucking-damnit!_ Levi hit his fist against the table while cursing under his breath. 

 

Eren stood very still, growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He could observe that the captain was angry. Had he done something wrong? Time seemed to stand excruciatingly still. The silence was driving him up the wall. _Just keep your mouth shut for once,_ he thought to himself. The more he tried to speculate what his mistakes was the more anxious he became. The seed of doubt had been planted in the back of his brain and it sprouted presumption after presumption on why Levi had summoned him until the discomfort was simply too much to bear. 

 

”Captain, what was it you needed to see me-” He began, but was interrupted. 

 

”Strip.” 

 

Not even Levi could understand the word that had just rolled off his tongue. What _madness_ made him command Eren to strip? That was not what he wanted! Without Erwin’s written words his confession was a complete train wreck only missing the final explosion that engulfed everything in flames. He felt an almost irresistible desire to jump out the tinted window behind his desk just to get out of the situation.

 

Having recovered from his initial shock Eren obeyed the order of his superior. "Uh... yes, sir", he said as he opened the latch in front of his harness and peeled it off his shoulders, leaving it hanging around his hips in the hope that the captain might suddenly take his order back. Not that he hated the fact that Levi wanted to see him naked but the uncertainty of what would happen to him once he was unclothed made him jumpy and nervous. He pulled his shirt over his head, immediately faced with the problem of where to put it. It seemed like a stretch to ask to lay it on the back rest of Levi’s chair so he eventually let it flop on the floor. He continued slowly, hesitantly, picturing different kinds of punishments and growing tempted to run away. He stood his ground even with the worst possible scenarios flashing through his mind because he knew if he took so much as a step backwards it would incite Levi to give him a beating he’d never forget. It never occurred to him that they could both be equally incapacitated by a mutual feeling.

 

Submitting to his superior’s will he peeled off one piece of clothing at a time until he was completely naked standing in the middle of a ring of discarded garments with nothing but his bare hands covering his manhood. His heart beat frantically when Levi finally turned to face him. The captain looked anything but friendly with his brow knitted tightly together as his eyes scanned the cadet in front of him with a cold, sharp gaze, his lips pursed tightly against each other while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Eren averted his eyes quickly not to seem insolent. Words were forming in his throat wanting to spill but he bit his lower lip and swallowed them. 

 

”Eren…” Levi began at length, sounding strict and tense. He was angry at himself for not being able to express himself like normal people. He had so much love and warmth for Eren but it was all locked up within him and he had no idea how to get it out. His heart was melting at the sight of the naked teenager standing at attention in the middle of his room. He stood up with the intention of embracing him gently. _If he couldn’t speak maybe he could convey his emotions with actions?_ With each advancing step Eren’s body tensed up visibly. _Was he anticipating another beating?_ Levi sighed frustratedly. He stood right in front of the person he loved and admired, but between them was an invisible wall he couldn’t overcome. It infuriated him how weak and useless he was in the face of love. Eren’s green irises were filled with anxiety and why wouldn’t they be? He had terrorized him with absurd orders and inexplicable actions. Everything he did only seemed to intimidate Eren further. _This whole thing might have been easier if you hadn’t asked him to strip, you idiot,_ he thought to himself and hid his face in his hand. 

 

Eren could no longer hold his silence. ”Captain? What is this? Why am I naked?” He asked anxiously. He had been forced to wait and it was the worst form of torture he had ever known. It was even worse with the object of his affections standing so close to him that he could smell the cologne he used; a captivating savory seduction. Not only was he jittery and rigid with fear he was also appalled at himself for getting just a little excited about the captain’s scent. 

 

Levi knew he had to say something. ”I… I need… You to…” He began. Words got stuck in his throat. He gagged, almost suffocated. He gave up. ”Ugh, fuck me”, he breathed with an exasperated sigh. He was going to throw dignity away and get on his knees to dig out the napkin. He would not accept failure, not this time. Even if he had to tear his heart out of his chest to get his message across he would. He _goddamn_ would.

 

Eren perked up. His anxiety was replaced with genuine enthusiasm. His ears were not sensitive enough to hear the minute difference between exasperation and coercion in the captain’s voice.

 

”Are you sure? Can I really?” 

 

Levi, upon realizing the gravity of what he had just said, froze in his tracks. He was suddenly filled with apprehension for blurting out something so crude. At the same time a wave of relief washed over him and he could breathe freely, liberated of his innermost secret. It was a moment in which two extremes came into contact with each other causing a complete meltdown of the human mind. Every rational thought vanished. He could no longer feel his arms and legs. All strength escaped his body as he slowly shattered and fell backwards.

 

” Can you? ” He asked wistfully, breathlessly, in mid-fall.

 

Eren caught him against his warm chest into a warm embrace. He inhaled sharply as his spirit re-entered his body as quickly as it had left. Lost in a delirium his fingertips dove into Eren’s ample brown hair and pulled him into a kiss over his shoulder. His lips were soft and warm, his mouth wet and hungry. Levi ran his tongue over his teeth before engaging in a duel of tongues. It tasted sweet like honey. 

 

Eren pushed the captain against his desk while his hands eagerly mapped his petite body. There was a voice in the back of his mind that kept warning him that his commander might suddenly regain his senses and push him away. He knew having got so far he wouldn’t be able to stop without being beaten into a pulp. He was intoxicated by Levi. He couldn’t help but squeeze everything he could; his pectorals, his thighs, his hips. He removed the white scarf around his neck revealing a beautiful, sensual nape, then opened the latch of his harness and peeled it off of him. He could not believe it was really happening. 

 

”Eren…” Levi whispered softly. His mind was still spinning from momentary blackout. 

 

Encouraged by the erotic tone of his captain’s voice Eren popped open one button at a time revealing the milky white skin underneath. Goosebumps greeted his curious fingers as they slid underneath the textile. Levi’s build was petite but his muscles were still well-taught and proportionate. Having opened all the buttons Eren pulled the shirt off his shoulders to the small of his back, long sleeves crumpling at the wrists. He decided to leave it like that. It made the captain look deliciously disheveled. 

 

Levi arched his back while shivering with the sensations of hungry lips moving downwards from his shoulders down the long ropes of muscle in his back. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like that and he was only just realizing how thirsty his body was for Eren. His pants felt hot and tight with a pulsating erection chafing against them. 

 

Eren halted his descent at the subtly sexy dimples on Levi’s lower back. He lost count how many kisses he left there. His skin tasted fresh and clean and smelled of soap. It was still as supple as that of a teenager. Eren opened the latch connecting his harness at the waist, then his zipper. Levi’s pants fell into his knees. He shivered as warm, soft lips grazed his hamstrings with long, rough strokes of a wet tongue. 

 

Eren grabbed both gluteals, still hidden by white briefs and gave them a tentative squeeze. He was mesmerized by how perfect that ass was. He dropped kisses on the vertical line between sash and skin while pulling down the piece of clothing. Milky white, round cheeks uncovered and he knead his face against their softness in a state of utter bliss. Dreams did come true. 

 

Levi loved the wanton hands fondling his ass. He arched his back whining in need as he offered his ass to his lover. His breath hitched when Eren pulled his cheeks apart and blew a hot breath on his entrance. It made him shiver from head to toe. He wanted more. His body ached for Eren. He gasped at the sensation of a slippery wet tongue gliding over his anus. It pushed against the ring of tight muscle gently, then began steady circular motions around his rim. It felt so good he wanted to melt. He held onto to edge of his desk desperately panting at every stroke of the tongue playing with his entrance. Eren had such a hungry, greedy mouth. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut when his tongue dipped deep inside him past the tight ring of muscle, then lapped softly over his rim before grinding roughly against his sphincter. Eren was conscientious, _oh god_ , he loved that.

 

”Eren… fuck me already…” Levi craved. His voice quivered a little.

 

Eren heard him but didn’t listen. He was mesmerized by the reactions of the usually cold and nonchalant captain. His body was so lewd. His sphincter was dark pink and swollen, throbbing wildly against his tongue. Eren introduced a finger but continued the relentless work of his tongue. Levi hung his head and murmured filthy words of pleasure. More fingers were added. Eren suckled on his sphincter, alternating small attentive laps with long sweeps of his tongue while scissoring his fingers deep within him. It was amazing.

 

Levi was at his limit. He grabbed Eren’s hair forcefully and jerked him away from his ass. ”Fuck me right now, Yeager, or I’ll kick you in the face”, he huffed, meaning every word he said.

 

”Y-yes, sir”, Eren replied, a little dumbfounded while wiping his lips to his forearm. He was mesmerized by the sudden change in his captain from cold and distant into an epitome of sexiness. His black hair was messy and out-of-place, shading his sultry eyes and framing his face beautifully. His cheeks were tinted with a beautiful aroused rouge that made him want to mess him up even further. Had he been hard before his dick was aching with lust now. He stood up, caressing up from Levi’s lower back to his waist and all the way up to his chest. He had such a tight, well-formed body. His fingers found small pink nipples and twisted them gently, causing Levi to bite back a moan. He placed a kiss on his shoulder, then another on his lips. Levi reciprocated passionately while pushing his ass up against his dick.

 

Eren pulled away from his burning mouth and watched the tip of his dick at Levi’s throbbing entrance. He had wanted this so badly ever since he had first met the captain. How many times he had dreamt of him turning into molten wax in his arms? He couldn’t even remember. He pushed against the tight ring of muscle and it allowed the tip of his dick in. Levi murmured approvingly in his throat. He pushed deeper into the hot tightness of his captain, the walls of his anus contracting around his dick tantalizingly. 

 

”Ahhhh fuuuuck”, Levi hissed as the hot pulsating length just kept filling him up further and further. He hung his head and gasped for air, his feet nearly crumbling beneath him. He felt every ripple and every vein throbbing within him, stretching out the walls of his insides as it tried to fit inside him. It felt so good. _More, more._ He needed all of it. Eren breathed hotly against his shoulder, holding him by his hips as he pushed deeper and deeper until finally Levi’s ass pressed against his crotch; he was in. 

 

”Ahh captain…” Eren huffed softly over his shoulder as he embraced his captain gently. ”I love you…” 

 

Levi chuckled ruefully. How beautifully those three words he struggled so much with came flowing out of Eren’s mouth. Could he ever reciprocate in a way that would equal those feelings? He had a cold, broken spirit bottled up in a hateful vessel. He was a lost cause. He didn’t deserve someone so bright-eyed and young and gullible. Eren needed someone who could be nice to him. ”I’m a pretty bad choice, Yeager”, he said grimly. 

 

”It’s not a choice, Captain”, Eren replied. He cupped Levi’s cheek with his left hand and turned his head to look directly into his eyes. Icy blue met earnest green. ”I really love you.” The words were clear and genuine, spoken directly from the heart. They were the words that had been stuck in his throat a dozen times in quiet hallways face-to-face with his idol. It felt good to finally get them out. 

 

Levi’s heart plummeted. No one had confessed to him like that before. He suddenly realized the depth of Eren’s feelings and it frightened him. It wasn’t just some teenage crush or passing infatuation, it was the real deal. The gaze in his green eyes told the truth. He would follow his captain to the gates of hell and beyond. Had he no idea Levi was capable of taking him there? 

 

”You have no idea what you’re getting into”, he said while pulling him into a passionate kiss. He’d never let go of Eren. He’d wrap him around his little finger, he’d condition him to respond only to his touch, he’d indoctrinate him to worship his body only. He broke the kiss, but bit his lower lip and pulled on it teasingly. ”Now fuck me like you mean it”, he commanded, pushing his ass up against the throbbing dick in his ass. 

 

”Y-yes, sir”, Eren replied, a little taken aback by his superior’s honesty. He grabbed his tiny pelvis and entered him, starting from long slow strokes and moving on to a faster pace. Levi made low satisfied growls in his throat with each deep invasion of his ass. As the pace increased his moans turned into high-pitched yelps. Eren loved his voice. He couldn’t get enough of his captain. Not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined him to be so unbearably lascivious. 

 

Levi’s petite frame withstood every invasion by his cock beautifully. His black hair glued to his temples with sweat that trickled down his neck and to his back. Long ropes of muscle contracted and relaxed in rhythm of Eren’s thrusts, creating a dance on his skin that was tantalizingly erotic. Eren watched a single drop of sweat trickle down his spine, meandering slightly between his spinous processes down down down to the small of his back and past the sexy dimples before disappearing into the hot wetness that connected the two of them. 

 

Levi knew he was a mess but it was so delicious when Eren entered him deeply, then pulled back and plunged back in again. He kept holding onto the edge of his desk as if it was the only thing holding him standing. He whimpered, he whined and wailed as his lover’s hot length stimulated his prostate with each thrust. Starting from his lower abdomen his body was filling up with a tingling sensation. He loved that cock that pound into him mercilessly. He also loved Eren, so so very much. No one else could chant his name so erotically. It was mad, wonderful, nonsensical, all at the same time. Was it even real at all? 

 

Eren rut into his superior, mind murky with raw lust. Nothing could make him stop until Levi would melt into him. He had always been directed by rage and was only beginning to experience the driving force of pure animalistic lust. He loved it. Grunting with each thrust he grabbed Levi’s thighs and dug his nails into his quads while probing further and further into him. The captain cried out adorably, his breath pouring out in intermittent pants as he teetered at the edge of the precipice. 

 

Levi felt the surge within him as the orgasm came. ”Oh fuck yes!” He tangled his fingers into his lover’s hair and pulled him hard against his shoulder, his teeth sinking deep into his flesh. It felt so sweet, pain and pleasure mixed together. He held Eren tighter, forcing his teeth into his skin until they would leave a dark red mark on him.

 

Levi’s entire body spasmed with the force of the orgasm. He threw his head back against Eren, his insides tightening and contracting wildly around his length. Eren barely managed to pull out before coming all over the crumpled shirt and sexy dimples in his lover’s lower back. He caught Levi as his legs gave in, finally exhausted by the vigorous exercise. He pulled him against his sweaty chest before helping him sitting on the table. 

 

Levi leaned back while letting out a long, satisfied sigh. Even after sex the captain looked mesmerizingly seductive. His half-lidded eyes returned Eren’s gaze languidly. His black hair had glued to his sweaty temples. It curled just slightly when wet. Levi’s chest rose and fell as he caught his breath in a relaxed state. His shoulders were small and bony and his arms skinny, the sleeves of his collared shirt were still crumpled at his wrists. Why he had allowed such creases to be made to his clothes Eren didn’t dare to venture a guess.

 

”Eren…” Levi began, but fell silent again with a pensive look on his face. 

 

Eren leaned closer attentively. Levi thought he was adorable with his messy hair and big green eyes. Their gaze was filled with authentic adoration and admiration. Eren really loved him. It made Levi’s heart plummet once again. He wanted to whisper sweet nothings to his ear while caressing his soft hair like some sappy idiot yet at the same time he wanted to dominate him and watch him beg for release like a little slut. The latter he knew how to do but the former scared him. He was all thorns on the outside, would he be able to let Eren see what was on the inside? _Would Eren like what he saw?_ He averted his eyes. He couldn’t. Not yet.

 

”Clean up your shit and get lost”, Levi said, resuming his usual nonchalance. 

 

”But, sir, I really—”, Eren began but he was interrupted by the captain flicking his forehead. It was meant as a warning, if he didn’t do as he was told he would receive either fist or boot, whichever Levi could raise the fastest. ”Yes, sir”, he said as he gathered his clothes and got dressed in such a hurry that he put his shirt on backwards. If he had learned one lesson about Levi it was that when he gave orders they were to be obeyed. 

 

Levi jumped off the table and pulled up his pants. He took off the crumpled shirt, it annoyed him that he had allowed Eren to do something like that to a shirt he had just ironed but at the same time he looked at it with a kind of affection reminiscing how lovingly Eren had peeled it off of him. He was losing his mind, he was certain of it. He’d take a good, long bath after this but first he needed to do one last thing. He got on all fours and felt blindly around underneath his desk for the napkin he’d dropped. Something soft hit his fingers and he pulled it out. It was what he had been looking for. It had a few more creases than before but it could still transmit all his feelings for Eren without needing to say anything at all. He got up and dusted himself off. 

 

”Here”, he held it in his open palm, not even realizing what it must’ve looked like; a clean-freak offering a used, crumpled napkin like it was a fancy present. 

 

”Do you want this washed?” Eren asked, baffled, as he picked it up. 

 

”No”, Levi retorted. He had no idea what to say once again. 

 

Frowning, Eren inspected the napkin and as his green eyes scanned the beautifully written text the corners of his mouth turned upwards. He smiled. It was so cute. Levi felt a sting in his heart. He suddenly wanted to snatch the napkin back and tear it apart for having shown so much weakness. Before he could do it Eren wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly, still holding onto the napkin tightly in his hand. He’d treasure it until the very day he died. 

 

_I can’t control it, I can’t imprison it, I can’t understand it._

_So I must try to embrace it,_

_Even if I am scared to death by the thought of loving you._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's my first ever AoT smut ♡♡ How was it? Let me know if you liked it (˘з˘)/♥


End file.
